


ピンク

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	ピンク

堂本光一手上的笔转了几圈，都没有落在纸面上，倒是被休息室外的欢呼声吸引去了大半注意力

歌词堂本刚已经有意无意地催了好几回，可他忙这忙那的总是忘在脑后，昨天堂本刚甚至直接在会场上提起，堂本光一才终于有了些危机感，再不写词他家相方大概不会让他进家门了

可是…堂本光一苦恼地咬着笔杆，看着白纸上自己无聊得画下的一个个圆圈，对他来说，写词实在是太难的事情了，更何况是给曲填词，怎么想脑子里都是一些无法唱出来的句子

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

外面的尖叫声突然拔高，堂本光一啧了一声，那家伙大概又在狡猾地扮可爱了吧。本来堂本刚今天还不想让堂本光一来，说堂本光一在后台会让自己总是忍不住提起他，在堂本光一软磨硬泡下，堂本刚才勉强同意，不过警告他好好待在休息室写词，不要老是混在staff堆里弄坏道具

但是…外面的尖叫持续了足足十分钟都没有消下去，堂本光一抓心挠肝的，站起来偷偷打开了一点儿门缝，尖叫声便更明显了，还能隐约听到堂本刚的声音：“啊…你们女性真是辛苦呢……”

嗯？？这又是在说什么话题啊？某只好奇的猫干脆从休息室跑了出来打算去看看， 正好看到了路过的staff抱着箱子走了过来

本来这是放堂本刚的道具的箱子，堂本光一匆匆地扫了一眼，却在原地愣住了

里面放着的粉色内衣和内裤是啥啊……怎么还有蕾丝边……？！

“等等…这些…也是道具？”堂本光一震惊地抓着staff问道

“是啊。”staff缩了缩脖子，面前的光一桑眼神有点可怕

“用来做什么的？”

“刚桑…穿，穿上去了啊……”staff整个人都快缩进衣服里了，声音也越来越弱，恨不得立刻逃掉

堂本光一感觉自己有点不太好

虽说小时候堂本刚也在他面前穿过女式内衣，他还上手摸过，只不过那时都还是正直天真的少年，为了节目效果罢了。而在一起后，他不可能要求堂本刚去穿内衣什么的——更何况他们上哪去找

“这个给我。”

堂本光一不由分说地抢过staff手里的箱子

“诶？等等…”staff顿时处于凌乱之中，想要拿回来却被堂本光一的眼神钉在了原地，弱弱地补了一句，“待会记得还……”

 

堂本光一抱着箱子回到休息室，心情却更加乱了，什么嘛，今天居然错过了这么刺激的画面，不过…这也是他把箱子拿回来的原因。他将箱子推到桌子下面藏了起来，心烦意乱地又在纸上画了好几个小人，外面的欢呼声才渐渐平息下来，堂本光一看了看时间，应该是结束了

“写了多少，巨匠？”

堂本刚推门进来，坐到堂本光一旁边，凑过去看到桌上的纸后非常无语，“什么呀，你几个小时光画了这东西？”

“我在心里写好了，唱给你听听？”堂本光一淡淡地说道

“？”堂本刚没搞懂堂本光一的意思，就看到堂本光一从桌子底下拖出一个箱子，里面放着的熟悉的东西让他的脸瞬间烧了起来

“你穿上我给你唱怎么样？”

“光一…别…”堂本刚羞耻地别开脸，却被堂本光一扣住一把转了回来，对上他已经生出些欲望之火的双眼

“在台上能穿，对着我一个人就不能穿？”

堂本刚咬了咬下唇，穿上让饭们看和让堂本光一看怎么能一样呢……他有些无力地辩解道：“我事先不知道…都拿上来了，我总不能拒绝吧……”

“乖，脱掉。”堂本光一亲亲堂本刚的脸颊，提着堂本刚背心的衣角示意他脱下来，虽然这件背心被堂本刚剪的开口格外大，从侧边的开口出都能看到乳头，穿了也等于没穿

堂本刚和堂本光一互瞪了几秒钟，才不情不愿地抬起手，顺从地让堂本光一脱掉了背心，嘟囔着说：“晚上还有一场呢……”

“我知道。”白花花的肉体撞进眼里，堂本光一得用尽全身的意志力才能忍住不把堂本刚按在地上留下自己的印记，不过他还是在胸部抓揉了一把，留下几个淡色的指印后才收回手，从箱子里拿起那件内衣

“つよ，刚才是谁帮你穿的？”堂本光一抬起堂本刚的手给他穿上，环抱着他扣上后面的扣子

堂本刚脸埋在堂本光一的肩窝，耳根已经红了一片，他很想说是他自己穿的，然而肯定会被堂本光一知道真相，“是…是天音桑帮我穿的…”

果然原本抱着他的男人一下就激动了，堂本光一非常不爽地扳着堂本刚的肩让他坐好，细细地看着眼前因为害羞已经泛了些粉色的身体，内衣的size居然格外合适，将软白的两团肉恰如其分地包裹住，挤出一道浅浅的沟壑

“光一…别看了…”堂本刚扭动着想挣开堂本光一的钳制，他上上下下扫描般的眼神几乎都要把自己烧穿了，这时堂本光一却直接靠了过来，整张脸都埋进他的胸前

“你……”堂本刚瞬间说不出话来，整个人都软在了堂本光一的臂弯里，虽然之前做爱的时候堂本光一也这么干过，可从来没有一次像现在这样，让他连脚尖都发麻发软。堂本光一还故意般用力地吸了口气，让堂本刚控制不住地呻吟了一声

“真好看…”堂本光一沿着内衣的边缘细细地亲吻堂本刚的乳肉，小心翼翼地不留下痕迹，一边含糊不清地赞美一边脱掉了堂本刚的裤子

堂本刚原本揽着堂本光一脖子的手赶紧后知后觉地去阻止，从破碎的呻吟里拼出一句话：“嗯…不行……”

“不做。”堂本光一从胸口沿着脖颈吻住堂本刚的唇，熟门熟路地撸动手里硬起来的性器，揽着堂本刚的腰稳住瘫软的身体

堂本刚靠着堂本光一的胸膛，不敢发出太大的动静便咬着他胸口的衬衫把细碎的呻吟都咽了回去，手偷偷地伸到身后想把内衣脱下来，被堂本光一抓住了手腕

“别脱，我好喜欢。”堂本光一重新低头亲吻渗出一些薄汗的胸口，将汗珠一点点地舔掉

“你不会…啊…你不会以后还让我穿吧…太羞耻了…”

堂本光一笑着摇摇头，亲了亲堂本刚的唇角，“所以现在让我看个够好吗？”

要不是知道堂本刚肯定不愿意，堂本光一都想把堂本刚此时的样子拍下来，穿着内衣软在自己怀里低喘的样子实在是惹人怜爱极了，堂本光一在心里暗暗抱怨着为什么晚上还有一场，不然现在就把他吃干抹净

“呜…啊！”

堂本刚颤抖着呻吟出声，性器在堂本光一的手里射出一道白浊，他喘着气，呆呆的看着堂本光一抽了张纸擦干净手，才找回了理智问道：“可以脱了吗？”

“还没看够呢。”说话间堂本光一解开了自己的皮带，堂本刚恍恍惚惚地想起这里有只饿狼还没满足，他撅起嘴靠过去，打算也用手帮对方解决时，堂本光一却把他按到地上，霸道地跨了上来

“你这家伙……”堂本刚立刻知道了堂本光一想要干什么，羞得不知道该说什么好，然而从来没有体验过的兴奋感却让他没有反抗地任由堂本光一摆弄

堂本光一将并不算大的两团连着内衣更用力地挤在一起，在那道沟壑间浅浅地抽插起来，虽然不够后穴的紧致火热，但柔软新鲜的触感还是让堂本光一几乎快疯了

“啊…疼…光一…”堂本刚皱起眉，说实话这样做他根本没什么快感，只是看到堂本光一失控的表情，也就无所谓了。但堂本光一的力道却越来越大，粗硬的性器磨着他的胸口疼得不行

“つよ…”堂本光一额角都爆起了青筋，看到堂本刚的胸口都被磨得发红才克制着放慢了速度，喘息着说道，“舔一舔…”

堂本刚微微抬起头，有些艰难地将粗大的前端含进口中吞吐，舌尖沿着柱体来回舔舐，堂本光一双手还在不停地揉着他的胸，感觉都快要被揉肿了，如果知道穿个内衣会让堂本光一反应这么大，堂本刚在台上是绝对不会穿的

“唔嗯…”堂本刚舔得脸颊连着脖子都有些酸了堂本光一还没有射，他躺回榻榻米上瞪着堂本光一，“快点啦，我午饭还没吃呢。”

吃饱了容易发困，堂本刚一直是结束之后才会吃饭，然而回到休息室就被堂本光一抓着做了一回，肚子早就饿的抗议了

堂本光一笑出了声，这个时候这小家伙居然还想着吃的，他俯下身亲了亲撅起来的富士山，抓起堂本刚的手按在胸上，“那你自己来。”

这么多年了堂本刚有时候依旧无法理解堂本光一的逻辑，却又无可奈何，顺从地代替了堂本光一的位置，将胸部往那硬得发烫的性器上挤，堂本光一抽插得便顺利多了，没多久就闷哼一声，在堂本刚还未反应过来时射在了他的脸上，颈间，以及通红的胸口

“堂本光一！”堂本刚这下真的生气了，他最讨厌堂本光一射在他脸上，黏糊糊的根本擦不掉还得去洗，他用纸擦干净身上的精液，没忘了脱掉身上的内衣，虽然合身，不过还是勒出了几道红印子，然而比起胸前的那一片通红来说根本不算什么

“嘶——”堂本刚轻轻地碰了碰，辣辣的疼。堂本光一很心疼地揽着堂本刚的腰想要给他吹一吹，却被推开了脑袋

“变态，你这几天都不要碰我了。”堂本刚气鼓鼓的，还觉得有点委屈，他在台上穿内衣是为了工作，堂本光一让他穿简直就是把他当成了女人

堂本光一赶紧把堂本刚拥进怀里抚他的后背，知道堂本刚在气什么，柔声哄道：“别生气嘛，可是つよ这样真的太性感了，我控制不住…”

堂本刚靠在堂本光一怀里不说话，却也没有推开他，堂本光一便把准备好的便当和甜点拿了过来，“我们吃饭吧？”

堂本刚虽然还气着，但再怎么样也不能饿着自己，闷声不响地打开便当盒埋头吃起来，堂本光一总算松了口气，正打算也打开自己的便当时，瞄到被扔在一旁的内衣上也沾上不少白浊

糟糕…好像要还给staff来着…

堂本刚顺着堂本光一的眼神看过去，翻了个白眼，“自己解决。”

“那…”堂本光一刚想说话，就被堂本刚狠狠地打断了，“不准！带回家！”

堂本光一立刻不敢说话了，颇有些惋惜地再看了一眼那件内衣

不然…上网再买一套吧

 

end


End file.
